


One Little Piggy Tries to Run

by Zariva



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zariva/pseuds/Zariva
Summary: As Freddy catches up with one of 'His Children' from Badham Preschool he has a little fun. Based on the 2010 Movie. Death, Minor, N/C,





	One Little Piggy Tries to Run

Carrie looks around, confused. A few moments ago she woke with a start from another nightmare, which is now nothing but a jumbled memory of chanting children and being chased by a figure obscured in shadows. Only the figure's hat was distinguishable against the light in its back - that and a number of knifes perturbing from its right hand, softly whispering as the figure moved its fingers. This sound and the sound of dark, calm laughter is all she can clearly remember. And it stays with her, as dreams sometimes do, while she pads downstairs into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Her plan was to take comfort in the familiar surroundings and so chase the lingering fear away, but something still doesn't feel right.  
Despite the fact that her Mom's homey kitchen floods with light as soon as she turns the switch, it still feels to her as if the shadows all around are too deep, too dark to be natural. Normally after waking from a bad dream, something that isn't exactly new to the shy girl, walking around the house for a bid and maybe grabbing a snack or a drink works just fine to calm her down. And after she has convinced herself this way that everything in the real world is in order, she can go back to bed and sleep calmly till morning. But not tonight.  
Carrie muses about why it is she feels so differently this time, while she pours herself a glass of water from the fridge. Suddenly a breeze catches her blond hair, causing her to turn around. She stops dead in her tracks. The kitchen door leading into the back yard is standing open and her heart starts pounding. Before she can bring herself to close it, before she can even master the courage to move, a noise from behind her makes her heart feel like it's about to give out. It's the whispering of knives being slid together, just as she remembers from her dream.  
Two agonizingly slow seconds pass before the figure from her nightmare stapes into the light and slams the fridge shut, shouting "BOOO!" behind her back. Finally shocked out of her paralysis, Carrie screams and breaks into a run. Her glass shatters on the floor as she blindly flees through the open door into the yard, her incoherent screaming turning into yells for help. Back in the kitchen Freddy smiles as he drags his knifed glove across the plating of the fridge, sending sparks flying. Then he disappears into thin air.  
Running across the grass away from her house and the horror lurking inside as fast as possible, Carrie blindly heads toward the hedge separating their yard from the neighbor's. She cries her throat raw, trying to rouse someone to help, yet all the windows stay dark. As she reaches the hedge she dives through, but the gravel underneath stings her bare feet and her ankle catches on a root, causing her to fall through the branches and tumble out on the other side. Only that this is NOT the Welbrook's garden.  
What she's looking at looks like an industrial area, rundown buildings surrounded by piping and roughly paved cement roads winding like a maze. As she pulls herself up and turns around to go back her way is blocked, not by hedges, but by an unyielding brick wall. Panting, Cassie tries to process what's happening to her, but not until she looks down at herself and sees that she is no longer wearing the clothes she had been wearing to bed but a white nightgown instead, she finally understands that she's still asleep. This is all just a dream. But her heart is still pounding and her fear still feels real and the helplessness that fills her makes her want to cry.  
The girl uselessly slaps her hands against the rough bricks blocking her way for a few times when she again hears the sound of metal softly whispering against metal. Whipping around she finds the figure that was haunting her dreams earlier, too, this time standing not ten feet from her. The grey light cast over the scene reveals little more than his hat, a striped sweater and that the knifes on his right hand are attached to a glove he's wearing.  
"Hello, Carrie."  
Screaming, Carrie blindly takes off before he can slash at her, his dark laughter ringing in her ears. She can take two turns around the old buildings before she is faced with her hunter again, standing right in her way as if he had been waiting for her here all along. She tries to change direction too quickly, falls and scrapes her knees before she manages to get back on her feet and takes off again.  
For a while Freddy plays with her this way, enjoying each scream he can tear from her throat and her growing terror as she realizes that no matter where she runs, she cannot escape him. Then he decides it's time to start a new game and as Carrie takes another turn there is suddenly no asphalt beneath her feet and she screams as she feels herself fall. Freddy hummes softly as this new terror of hers runs through him, feeding him. Oh, there was always something special about the sensation of falling that made their horror especially sweet to him.  
For Carrie the terrible sensation of falling into nothingness is abruptly broken as her body slams into something. Momentarily stunned from the impact she moans and turns on her back, her fingers brushing against the damp mattress she has landed on. The mattress lies on a hard dirt floor and broke her fall just enough to keep her bones from snapping. Turning her head she can see that the room around her is lit by dozens of candles, their light shining off of rough walls and roots hang from the curved ceiling over her head. Just as she finds the strength to sit up after her fall she is slammed back down and her arms are pulled up next to her head, as if something invisible is binding them to the corners of the mattress. She lets out a terrified scream.  
Freddy is standing in the corner of his cave, watching his pray struggle and enjoying her helplessness. Oh, yes. It is time for a different game now.  
"Hello, Carrie," he repeats his words from earlier as he approaches her form, her soft, pale limbs spread out for him beautifully. She tries to fight, but his will holds her in place like iron cuffs and as he kneels down at her left to trace her cheek with a blade, she cannot evade him. No, she holds very still now, with the sharp edge of the knife teasing her skin, terrified of what it could do. Placing his ungloved hand next to her head to brace himself he leans over her, so that his face is right before her eyes.  
"Do you remember me?" His voice is a soft drawl as he traces the blade along her collar bone.  
"No", she whines softly, "Please, I don't know. I don’t. It's all just a dream.“  
"Just a dream, hmm?" Freddy growls and his voices takes on a more meaning tone, "Tell me then, does this feel like a dream, Carrie?" And he slashes the knife over the swell of her breast with a flick of his index finger. Deep red blood wells up from the cut.  
Carrie wails in pain before she finds the breath to speak. "No! Please! No, it doesn't!" And the first tears league from her eyes, making Freddy smile down at her. He knows they won't be her last.  
"So it feels real?" he asks her, because he delights in hearing her breath hitch when she speaks, almost too terrified to force the words out.  
"Yes!" she nods her head, starring wildly at him, her eyes pleading. "Yes, it does. Please don't, don't cut me again"  
"And do you understand that anything I do to you, _anything_ , will be just as real?" he asks and she nods again. "Good."  
He pulls back a little to shift into position next to her, so close he's touching her side and his eyes trace along her body, filled with a new hunger.  
"Mmmm, little Carrie. So grown up" he muses as his ungloved hand starts to travel up her thigh, lifting the gown.  
"No, please, don't" her begging is barely more than a whimper, "I never…“  
His hand stopps its progress, fingers softly stroking the tender flesh of her upper thigh.  
"Never what? Let someone touch you like this?" he growls softly next to her ear. "Oh, but you have. Don't you remember? The games we used to play in our secret cave? Hmm, the fun we used to have."  
Now his finger strokes over what felt like the most sensitive part of her body, only the thin cotton of her panties separating his heat from hers. Carrie feels a tickling sensation on her nether lips and her cheeks burn in shame as she realizes that it is her body responding to his unwanted touch. Tears leak from her eyes and her body tenses as she fights to keep in a sob. Freddy on the other hand just chuckles, slightly increasing the pressure of his fingers until he can feel her moisture seep through the fabric.  
"Good girl", he whispers before pressing his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply. Another wave of helplessness crashes over Carrie, but this time it feels different. Familiar. 

_A cold, dark room, finger paintings on the wall, rough hands touching her in a way her young mind can't quite process. She just knows it's wrong and somehow shameful. Hot breath on her neck that starts coming in gasps as rough fingers lift up her skirt, touch between her legs. A sharp pain and she lets out a wail. Mr Krueger's voice shushing her, his other hand firmly stroking over her hair, telling her there's nothing to worry about, his words strangely strained and his breath quickening._

"Now you remember."  
This time she can't quite hold the sob back and he laughs again as his touch disappears for a moment before her panties are forcefully ripped from her. She begins to struggle anew, but still the invisible bindings hold her in place and he moves between her legs, his knees pressing her thighs apart.  
"Back then you were so tight, you could barely fit my finger," he growls, leaning over her so he could watch her face as he pushes a finger inside. There's moisture, but she is not quite wet and he works his finger inside her carefully, twisting his hand so his thumb can find the little numb just above and rub. He is rewarded as her panicked stare breaks and her eyes flutter shut, her cheeks burning crimson and her breathing taking on a new depth. Part of her is still fighting, but soon her hips jerk once and as Freddy inserts another finger he feels how her wetness has increased into a steady flow, coating his hand. Pulling back he shifts again, bracing his right hand next to her head and watches her eyes open as she hears his belt and zipper and understands what he is about to do.  
"No, no, no, no," Carrie starts begging again mindlessly, shaking her head while staring up at him in horror. But he just smiles slightly and makes a hushing noise, bringing his hand up to stroke over her hair, fingers still wet from her.  
"It's alright, princess. Nothing to worry about. At this rate neither of us is gonna last long anyway."  
And he pushes in, almost agonizing slowly and with his ungloved hand at her hip, holding her in place as Carrie arches her back in a last attempt to avoid the pain that's stinging into her core. She imagines she can feel her insides rip and give way to his force and fresh tears slide into her hair as Freddy growls deeply with pleasure, his body pressing her into the damp mattress.  
"Still such a tight bitch" he muses as he holds still for a moment, enjoying the spasming of her muscles around him, pressing down on him as her body tries in vain to rid itself of the intrusion, while she's shaking with sobs. Then he leans down to lick at the tears on her face and when Carrie turns her head to avoid him he bites her earlobe until he tastes her sweet blood. As she cries out in pain and humiliation he begins to move, pulling out and pushing back in at the pace that suits him.  
Helpless as before Carrie has to feel how her body betrays her, easing into a rhythm with him as the adrenalin in her system overrides the aching and heat starts licking at her insides. It feels as wrong and shameful as it did in her memory, but it is all she has left as she descends into her own hell. Freddy fills up her senses with his panting in her ears, his strangely textured skin burning through the sheer nightgown, making her cut sting and his hips bumping into hers while he moves on top of her. In and out, the friction starting to build up into something unbearable that's demanding release and as her hands are suddenly free, arms no longer bound down, Carrie reaches up. His body is pressing her down, she couldn't escape if she tried. But her hands just grasp his shoulders, not pulling him closer, but not pushing him away either. And Freddy smiles into her neck, then licks along her jawline before speeding up his thrusts. He hooks his ungloved hand under her knee and pulls her leg up and inside Carrie the tormenting pressure suddenly gives way into a hot wave racing through her body.  
The moan she tries to suppress comes out in a strangled yelp while Freddy's right hand cups her breast, squeezing and the blades of his glove dig into her shoulder and arm. His deep groan fills her ear as his hot seed fills her inside and a last shudder washes over her body before she lies still, her eyes squeezed shut.  
Letting her leg slide back down, Freddy pushes himself up to look into Carrie's face. Her eyes are still tightly shut and a mumbled mantra comes over her lips, over and over again: "It's just a dream. It's not real. It's just a dream. Not real. Just a dream." At hearing her whisper Freddy's face contorts in anger and he growls, "I'll show you 'just a fucking dream'," before swiftly moving his gloved hand across her body, the knifes cutting into her throat so deeply that blood starts pouring out in quick gashes, matching the pounding of Carrie's heart. Her eyes snap open and she tries to scream, but all that comes out is a gurgling noise when instead of air, blood is sucked into her mutilated windpipe. She starts to choke, the oxygen left in her brain prolonging her death cruelly and Freddy watches above her, still inside her, with a merciless sneer on his face. Soon her hands stop scratching his shoulders and her muscles no longer clench around his cock, something he was rather enjoying while watching her last seconds tick away. When all color has finally drained from Carrie's face, the white skin in stark contrast to her dark eyes and the pooling blood, Freddy leans down one last time to place an almost loving kiss on her cold lips. Then her form fades into nothingness and he chuckles softly, turning and stretching out on the mattress, his arms behind his head, to await the right moment to find his next victim.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street, nor the characters mention in this fiction. No money is being made. This story is intended for entertainment only and I condone or enjoy neither child abuse, nor rape, nor killing people with razor gloves. At least not in real life.
> 
> The name Carrie is taken from the photograph of Nancy's preschool class. Freddy's "Cave" is also based on the 2010 version, even though, unfortunately, that scene got cut from the final movie. (*sob*) If you look at the first trailer real close you can still catch a glimpse of it. ;)
> 
> I had no beta and I'm not a native speaker, so be kind. ^_^  
> Story was written in Late 2010.
> 
> And remember: To read is human, but to review is divine! ^_^


End file.
